In the field of fiber optic communications, an optical coupling connector often includes an optical coupling main body and at least one optical fiber, the optical coupling main body includes at least one coupling lens corresponding with the optical fiber, the coupling lens is aligned to the optical fiber to realize transmission of optical signals. Transmission quality of the optical signals is determined by the alignment between the coupling lens and the optical fiber.